


Snowball-Edwin Drabble

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Series, Snow, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: An Edwin drabble where Ed throws a snowball at Winry.





	Snowball-Edwin Drabble

“Mummy! Daddy! Look!” 

Ed & Winry’s Risembool home was covered in November snow. Not by much, but enough for Ed to get a shovel and clear the walkway. Also enough for their 2 year old son to do somersaults in and not feel the ground. 

“Ta-da!” Yuri Elric bellowed.

“Great job honey.” Winry cheered from the patio. Hot coca in one hand and another on the rail, she watched her husband work and her kid continue playing. Normally she’d help out, but a second kid was due in a few months. Leaving her stuck just watching and enjoying the cold breeze. 

Ed was about halfway done with the walkway. You could see the little snowflakes hit the bare and wet stone and disappear instantly. Ed’s footprints left a subtle mark over the path he’s made and was continuing. 

Another set of footprints were being left by their son. No real focus was placed on where they were going. It was just random stomping for the sake of feeling this fluffy buildup of ice brush against his boots. He teetered a bit here and there being a toddler, but never fell down. Even if Yuri did, he’d probably just hop right back up with a smile. 

Winry couldn’t really explain it, but she felt sort of peaceful with this image. This calm scenario of a family pleased her. Seeing the two men she loved most in life having a day out in the cold made her happy beyond belief. 

Yuri grasped at the snow and tossed a handful in the air. This seemed to make both him and his mother laugh. You know what would really be funny though?

“Yuri honey.” Winry called.

“Hu?” her son responded. She pointed at Ed with a very sly smirk on her face suggesting something a little playful. 

Yuri looked to his father confused. Then back to his mother. Then back to Ed. Then back to Winry. Obviously, he needed a little more detail.   
Winry scooped up some snow off the rail and tossed it in Ed’s direction but not at him. 

“Oh!” Yuri said. Ed turned his head a bit seeing what was going on. Usually his work occupied his brain to a point where most things seemed to fade away. But this caught his attention. Mainly the image of his son grabbing snow and tossing it at him. Yuri was aiming for his head, but it disintegrated on the way only reaching Ed’s leg. 

“You looking for trouble little man?” Ed asked with a cute voice.

“Mommy told me to do it.” Yuri said.

And like that, Winry went from calm and heartfelt to a subtle “oh no” under her breath. 

Ed cranked his head back meeting Winry eye to eye.

“Oh….reeeaaallly!?” Ed let out a sinister chuckle slowly bending down to grab, what else, a snowball. 

Winry put her cup down, “Edward H. Elric!” 

Ed patted the ice forming it into a proper orb.

She started to slowly back away, “Put it down.”

Ed arched his arm back snickering all the way. 

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba--Goddamn it!”

“Mummy no swearing!”

End


End file.
